The present invention relates to a process for the radio broadcasting of digital signals, particularly of computer programs and data, and relates more particularly to the problem of broadcasting, on television or radio channels (including line radio), sequences of characters in serial format (files), be they instruction programs or data, which can be received by the users using an apparatus comprising, besides a digital computer, an ordinary radio or TV or line radio receiver, and a low-cost interface. The invention furthermore relates to an apparatus for the reception of said signals.
Transmissions of computer programs (software) via radio have already been performed using telephone-type modems. Such prior solutions did not provide error protection and used a low transmission rate (typically 300 bit/sec); moreover, the cost of the additional circuits, such as the modem, with which the receiving computer had to be fitted, was very high.